Question: In $\Delta ABC$, $AC = BC$, $m\angle DCB = 40^{\circ}$, and $CD \parallel AB$. What is the number of degrees in $m\angle ECD$?

[asy] pair A,B,C,D,E; B = dir(-40); A = dir(-140); D = (.5,0); E = .4 * dir(40);
draw(C--B--A--E,EndArrow); draw(C--D,EndArrow);
label("$A$",A,W); label("$C$",C,NW);label("$B$",B,E);label("$D$",D,E);label("$E$",E,E);
[/asy]
Angles $\angle DCB$ and $\angle B$ are alternate interior angles, so they are congruent. Therefore, $m\angle B=40^\circ$.

Since $AC=BC$, triangle $\triangle ABC$ is isosceles with equal angles at $A$ and $B$. Therefore, $m\angle A=40^\circ$.

Finally, $\angle A$ and $\angle ECD$ are corresponding angles, so $m\angle ECD=m\angle A = \boxed{40}$ degrees.